Episode 8209 (9th September 2013)
Plot Craig tells Beth the apology to Dev was because of him stealing chocolates from the shop. Beth tells the school Craig is being bullied. Fiz helps Roy ready the flat for Hayley's homecoming. Jason remembers that Karl was alone for a while during the Full Monty charity do as he was on first, and the room had a window. Stella resigns herself to a reception at the Rovers, unaware that Karl is planning one at the bistro. He invites Beth and Craig. As Tim has the day off, Sally takes the morning off to be with him. Beth apologises to Dev for Craig. Trying to establish Karl's connection to the disappearance, Dev pushes the matter but Beth gets the wrong idea and thinks he's talking about taking police action over Craig. Jason confirms via Tommy that Karl was alone on the night of the fire for at least ten minutes, enough time to slip out and start the fire without anyone noticing. Keen to get away from it all, Karl borrows money from Tez and books a honeymoon in Barcelona. Stella is thrilled. Audrey has trouble finding a B&B, so Maria offers to take her in as a last resort, not expecting her to accept. Audrey jumps at the offer. Maria and Marcus are put out until they realise that Audrey will see how much work needs doing on the flat. Craig hides when he sees Dev. Roy collects Hayley from the hospital. Sean teases Sally about Tim. Sally asks Tim to go to the wedding with her but he isn't keen. Craig is cornered by Dean McGinley and Connor Hayton, who are aggrieved that they've been punished at school for something they didn't do. Karl runs up to them and nearly punches them but Stella and Dev hold him back. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast *Specialist Nurse - Juliet Ellis *Dean McGinley - Jordan Rosindale *Connor Hayton - Bailey Pearson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Hayley's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason confronts Karl about the night of the fire; and Maria offers Audrey a place to stay until her house is ready. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,820,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes